Mob Goddess
Mob Goddess, or Mandy Rae Shadows is a H.I.V.E Student who is fast, strong and cunning/manipulative. She has connections with some of the highest ranking political powers working in the world and deep control of some of the deadliest mafia gangs in the world, she calls herself the Mob Goddess for her ability to get nearly any piece of info, a shady army and play an excellent game of chess wihtout breaking a sweat. History Mandy was born on the streets by a couple stricken by poverty, she quickly grew to hate her conditions and wonder how her parents were so imcompetent that they could have allowed this. Although she loved them she realized that as long as she stuck with them she would remain homeless and starving, so she left. She wandered the city streets at night for a few months in a terrible condition, although she survived better from being able to take only for herself. She was before long cornered in a dark alleyway by a few gang members, although they were a minor gang she was still rather intimitaded and she begged for her life in exchange for joining them. They agreed and brought them to their gang boss. After fighting a large number a trials, which envolved both cunning and strength that nearly cost her her life just gathering she passed each and every one of them perfectly. Earning her the appreciation of her leader. It wasint long after that when her sneaky and underhanded skills gained from living on the streets made her stand out in the list of new recruits to the gang. The Leader marked her as his heir and started training her himself on leading a gang. She learned a wide variety of skills and perfected her current ones. From there things got darker, as her leader aged and withered he lost control of his gang. Mandy saw this, and slew the leader secretly. Using money gotten from her previous dealings as an underling in the guild, Mandy hired bodyguards. The bodyguards protected her while she asserted her dominance over the gang. Once the gang was fully under her control Mandy began setting her sights on other places, she ruthlessly cut her way through the competition till the Team Pheonix gang was the biggest of the gangs in america, and she began bargaining with the other mafia's of other countries, doing anything even most of the dirty work herself to gain power. When she gained enough power she recieved an invitation to join the H.I.V.E acadamy, which she eagerly accepted. Personality Mob Goddess is smart, cunning and manipulative and is never afraid to use sneaky and low techniques to attain her goals. She is ruthless and hates weakness, this is from her life on the streets where no one every showed her mercy. She is cold and detached as a result of killing her emotions to run from her parents. Appearence Mandy has dark blue-black hair and blue eyes, she has a short shirt with a T for Team Pheonix, the name of her gang, and Rae, her middle name. She also wears black pants. Relationships None of current note. Abilities While Mandy has no superpowers she is smart, cunning and ruthless. She has alot of determination and is always eager to cause some trouble. She is Physically and Mentally strong due to her upbringing on the streets and in the gang. Category:DarkWarrior's Fanon Category:HIVE Students Category:Villainess Category:Villians